Online
by Wykked As Syn
Summary: See, MSN is a wonderful thing. Probably the most magnificent thing since the creation of the internet. But, with something wonderful comes something dangerous. Just ask Draco…


**Note:** Ok, so I was bored. And I was talking with a friend about MSN and typing things in the wrong window. And, I came up with this. Dunno why. But, it just seemed like a funny idea. And yes, it's completely AU. They're regular kids in high school. I'd say…they're about 17.

**Note 2:** This is unbeta-ed. And it only took like and 45 minutes to write. X.x Hope you enjoy.

**Note 3:** This was half-assed co-written with ailishmckechnie.

**Note 4:** This sequel is now up.

* * *

_See, MSN is a wonderful thing. Probably the most magnificent thing since the creation of the internet. But, with something wonderful comes something dangerous. Just ask Draco…_

* * *

Draco leaned back in his chair as he typed in his password and hit enter, signing into the wonderful creation that was MSN Messenger. Once again, he was procrastinating from completing his homework. But really, who did homework anymore? Certainly not him. No way. Ok, so he always did his homework, but that's not the point.

The point was that he was on MSN, trying to figure out who Pansy – the girl had guts to pull a stunt like this – had added to his MSN. Then, he saw _the_ most godforsaken name sign on – Potter is Hotter. Oh, he was going to kill Pansy. In the most painful way he could think of.

Then, an orange flashing at the bottom of his screen appeared. And who was it talking to him? You guessed it, Potter.

* * *

**Potter is Hotter says:**

hello

**Potter is Hotter says:**

who dis?

**Bad Faith says:**

Honestly, Potter, do you always add people when you don't know who they are?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

…who dis?

**Bad Faith says:**

You truly are an idiot, scarhead.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

malfoy?!

**Bad Faith says:**

-Smirk- You bet your ass.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

y u add me?

**Bad Faith says:**

Trust me, it wasn't my choice.

* * *

Yes, Draco was definitely going to kill Pansy tomorrow at school. Not only was Potter annoying in person, Draco was sure he was more annoying online. What with his imperfect spelling and grammar. Honestly, how hard is it to capitalize words and type a few extra letters to make them actual words?! It was blasphemy!

And speak of the devil, there was Pansy messaging him now.

* * *

**Naughty Girl says:**

Draco baby!

**Naughty Girl says:**

How was your day?

**Naughty Girl says:**

Want to have lunch with me tomorrow?

**Naughty Girl says:**

Are you there?

**Naughty Girl sent you a Nudge.**

**Naughty Girl says:**

Draco?

**Naughty Girl says:**

Hello?

**Bad Faith says:**

For god sakes, what do you want?!

**Naughty Girl says:**

Hi! About time you answered.

**Naughty Girl says:**

Want to have lunch with me tomorrow?

**Bad Faith says:**

No.

* * *

Draco was wondering why he didn't just block Pansy. She was annoying _and_ sluttish. Two things he hated. Just as he was about to sign off to save himself from the torture of talking to Pansy, Potter spammed him.

* * *

**Potter is Hotter says:**

malfoy?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

u dere?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

y u add me?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

r u goin 2 answer me?

**Bad Faith says:**

No.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

o ok.

**Bad Faith says:**

Potter, are you that much of an idiot that you can't even type properly?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

i can just not 4 u

**Bad Faith says:**

Well, don't I feel special. I'm the only one that gets to see Potter for what he really is, an idiot.

**Bad Faith says:**

lol

**Potter is Hotter says:**

ur mean

**Bad Faith says:**

I try.

* * *

Potter was proving to be just as fun to bother online as he was in person. Draco smirked, he could get used to having Potter in his list. He was even contemplating on letting Pansy slide for this.

Then, she messaged him.

* * *

**Naughty Girl says: **

Draco?

**Naughty Girl says:**

Will you go out with me?

**Naughty Girl says:**

Please?

**Naughty Girl says:**

I'd make a really good girlfriend!

**Naughty Girl sent you a nudge.**

**Naughty Girl says:**

Draco?

**Naughty Girl says:**

Are you there?

**Naughty Girl says:**

Answer me!

**Bad Faith says: **

No.

**Naughty Girl says:**

No what?

**Bad Faith says:**

-Sigh- Idiot.

**Bad Faith says:**

No, I won't go out with you.

**Naughty Girl says:**

WHY?!

**Naughty Girl says:**

You're in love with someone else, aren't you?!

**Naughty Girl says:**

Who is it?

* * *

_Now, here is where things get dangerous. Tell me, have you ever typed something in one window when it was meant for another? Something embarrassing? Something you didn't want anyone else to know? Well, Draco here knows how you feel._

* * *

Just as Draco was about to type this reply to Pansy's annoying questions, he accidentally hit a button that caused him to switch screens. Therefore, typing to the wrong person. Oh, dear.

* * *

**Bad Faith says:**

Look, Pansy. For the last bloody time, I don't want to go out with you. I don't like you. Hell! I don't like women. I'm gay! G-A-Y! GAY! Get it? Good. And yes, I'm in love with someone else. You want to know who? I'll tell you! It's Potter! Yes, that's right I'm in love with scarhead. Are you happy now?!

And by that time, it was too late. Draco noticed _after_ he hit enter that it was the wrong person. The one person that he didn't want to tell. The only person that could make his life complete hell.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

…

**Potter is Hotter says:**

wtf is this?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

some sorta sick joke for pansy?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

w8…

**Potter is Hotter says:**

u dun joke

**Potter is Hotter says:**

…

**Potter is Hotter says:**

wtf malfoy?!

**Potter is Hotter says:**

tell me wut dis about

* * *

Draco stared at his screen in horror. There was _no_ way he just told that to Potter. No way! He was ruined for life. LIFE! There was a reason he was going to kill Pansy for adding Potter to his MSN. And that was it. He was in love with the scarhead.

Reacting quickly, Draco held the power button on his computer, turning it off. Yep, there was no way he was ever leaving his house again. He'd have to change schools and everything. Which wasn't a bad idea.

"Father!" Draco yelled as he ran out of his room. "I need to change schools! Now!"

* * *

_And that, ladies and gentlemen is why the world of MSN can be a dangerous place. A very dangerous place. Just ask Draco, he can tell you._

* * *

Well, precious readers. I hope you enjoyed that and got a laugh out of it. Remember, reviews and flames are welcomed with opened arms. I love both.

Oh, and I was thinking of maybe making a second part to this. You decide! Just tell me and I'll do it.

Until next time…

Wykked As Syn


End file.
